whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Marina (CTD)
Lady Marina is a Seelie Sidhe Childling of House Dougal in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview A diminutive cherub, Lady Marina can most often be found grinning like a maniac after having poked a hole in one of Duchess Aoibhell's intricately-planned policies. Fond of muttering "Boingy boingy boingy," and other non-sequiturish phrases, she has a rapier wit. Aoibhell's court probably counts its blessings daily that the girl is to tenderhearted to strike with its point. In mortal seeming, Marina is the progeny of a professorial pairing at Berkeley, with the end result that she has to worry far less about Autumn People than most childlings. As her human father specializes in AI and her human mother focuses on abnormal psychology, both relish the chance to observe their daughter's unique perceptions in hopes that she may offer insight into their respective fields. They would never dream of enforcing a bland, mundane worldview upon her (though they try to keep the marijuana where she can't get at it yet). Marina has enchanted both parents multiple times, to the point where her mother is debating the possibility of writing a paper on the experience. Cognizant of this, Marina is attempting to permanently ensorcel both mother and father in a manner similar to the trap of permanent enchantment. Many are aware of her ambition but few take it seriously. Instead, if they worry about the lovable child at all, it is to fret that Aoibhell is pushing her too hard with court responsibilities, and that the childling really is being asked to do too much. Marina herself doesn't seem to mind, though; just ask her and she'll tell you how happy she is, probably boinging all over you in the process. Image Marina is a tiny porcelain doll, with rosy, round cheeks and thick red hair. "Raggedy Ann" is one of the appellations with which she has been tagged, and the nickname has stuck. She has small hands, even for a childling of her tender years, and a delicate frame. she wears deep green, but inevitably musses her good court gowns by running down corridors, playing in the mud, etc. All of her jewelry is silver ("'cos it makes me prettier"), and there is not a gem to be found on her person. Personal If there is a fountain of youth, it's located in Marina's personality. She is infectiously bubbly, brimming over with life, good spirits, and a contagious innocence. Darth Vader, were he in her presence long enough, would start singing show tunes. Not the ones from Phantom of the Opera, either. She effervesces all over anyone she meets and tries to draw them into her games. If they won't play, she doesn't give up hope. They'll come around later. She says "boingy boingy boingy" to express everything from glee to disappointment... it's all in her tone. Treasures Lady Marina's sword is a tiny thing, more of a dagger than anything else. It glows with a fierce white light, and the more indignant she gets, the brighter is glows. She also possesses a chimeric coin that always comes up heads. that is, unless she wants it to come up tails, or land on its side, or simply not come down when its flipped. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 73-74. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD) Category:House Dougal (CTD)